


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Comfort, Crystal Tokyo Era, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Kisses, Pregnancy, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Rei never expected to share the throne of Crystal Tokyo with Usagi. She can’t help being nervous about it. Luckily, Usagi is good at reminding her why this is where she belongs.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing out my WIPs. I finally finished this drabble from 2017. I hope you like it!

"Usagi?"

"Yeah?" she hummed, undoing her odango for the night in front of the white wooden vanity. 

Rei paused, smoothing out the blanket at the edge of the bed before saying gently, "I love you."

Usagi giggled, running the brush through her hair. "That's good, seeing as we're married."

She received a glare from Rei's reflection in response. "Usagi..."

Usagi laughed, setting the brush down and walking over to Rei. "I. Love. You." She punctuated each word with a kiss to the nose.

"Hmm. Alright." Rei slowly uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around her wife's waist. 

Usagi slid onto Rei's lap with practiced ease, stopping only when her stomach came between them.

Rei chuckled and Usagi giggled. One hand moved from Usagi's waist to gently rest atop her stomach. "It still doesn't feel real, you know?" Rei whispered in awe.

Usagi placed her hand over Rei's and smiled. "Well, it feels plenty real for me. The morning sickness, the cravings, and now the kicking." Usagi's smile grew wider when the baby complied by kicking under their joined hands. “The baby’s a real pain in the butt,” she complained dramatically. A wide smile graced her face. “Reminds me of their other mom.”

Rei laughed. “Oh, no, they get that from you.”

Usagi stuck out her tongue and tugged the tiara off Rei’s head. She left Rei’s lap just long enough to set the tiara next to her crown on the vanity.

When she returned, she placed her palms on Rei’s collar and pushed until Rei laid back on the plush comforter with a bemused smile.

“Trying to tell me something, Love?” Rei’s violet eyes twinkled with mischief in the candlelight.

Usagi rolled her own eyes as she leaned over her wife. “Yeah. Shut up and kiss me again.”

Calloused hands reached up to cup Usagi’s soft cheeks. Rei’s wedding band was warm against the night air that drifted in from their balcony. “If you insist.” 

When their lips crashed together, any insecurities Rei might have had washed away. She knew that this was always where she was meant to be. She could feel it like the fire in veins. She could feel it in the softness of Usagi’s lips, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
